A logical network is an overlay network, which may be configured by a management and control system (e.g., of a hosting system) to logically connect a set of machines to each other. Different machines of the management and control system configure the hosting system's physical network to implement an overlay network (e.g., for a tenant of the hosting system). As such, for an overlay network to be configured, the manager and controller machines of the management and control system should be configured first.
In a typical L2-based hosting system (e.g., an on-premises datacenter), the management and control system connects to a VLAN-backed network to which other host machines of the hosting system are connected. This way, the management and control system exchanges the management and control traffic with the host machines and each other in order to implement one or more logical networks. In certain L3-based hosting systems (e.g., many public clouds), however, there are no isolated VLAN-backed networks and therefore the host machines that run the workloads of different overlay networks do not have an easily identifiable access to the manager and controller machines of the management and control system.